Forget Me Not
by Shyra Rhoades
Summary: Slade has wiped the Titans memories and replaced them with new ones where they have all lived relatively normal lives. What happens when they have to rebuild their relationships, and the only one that remembers anything is Robin? Can he bring the Titans together again? And what happened to their powers? RobxRav Fanfic OOC moments
1. Everyday Rich Kids

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, I have started this new idea and lets see where it goes. I'm also trying to keep up with all my other stories, and I am starting this new college course that will take up a lot of time. So dear readers please bear with me!

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_He was running. Running and jumping like a comic book hero, and yet he felt as though he was no farther from his pursuer. His breathing had become erratic, and his heart pumped like never before. Pumping his arms hard, he judged the distance between the roof he was on, and the next that he would have to leap to. _

_His legs aching, he decided that he'd have to push through if there was any hope of landing safely on the other side. Willing his legs to move, he sucked air into his aching chest and and pushed off with his toes. In the air, he saw that it was hopeless. But at least this way, he would fall to his death instead of at the hands of those chasing him. _

_Suddenly he was yanked back as fabric choked around his neck. He was dragged back upon the roof he'd just leapt off of. Above him, a man in a half gold mask peered down and pressed a vial against his lips. _

_"You won't remember a thing, and you'll finally be out of my way." The voice was harsh and he sputtered as he was forced to swallow the disgusting drink. He coughed and his vision began to fade away. He felt himself being lifted off the cement and onto a shoulder. Then nothing but cold and darkness._

Dick sat up in his bed breathing heavy, sweat beading down his neck. This had been the third night in a row that he had dreamt of this odd chase, and each time left him more puzzled than the last.

"I need to go to bed earlier." He mumbled as he looked over at his alarm clock. It read 5:39, an hour early for his normal schedule. He sighed and got out of bed grabbing a towel as he headed toward the hall bathroom. Since it was just he and his dad, Dick knew that he had no worries of someone interrupting a long shower. His dad had his own bathroom on the other side of the house, since he liked his privacy, and surely none of the servants would be here this early.

Dick and his father weren't exactly what you would call filthy rich, but his father did make enough money to have the largest house in town, several rare and expensive cars, a few dozens servants, and the finest clothing money could buy. Dick never let it influence the rest of his life, but he knew he would never make it without the finer things in life.

His shower filled the bathroom with steam, and by the time he stepped out it was humid and the mirror was fogged over. He tousled his black hair, not really worried about how it fell, and dried the rest of himself before putting on his school uniform: a white button up shirt, black slacks, a white tie, black sneakers, and a black blazer with the words "Jump City Private Academy" stitched above the left pocket. His clock now told him it was almost seven, and time for him to head down to eat breakfast and then be taken to school.

It didn't take him long to eat his cereal, and the drive to school was a breeze as usual. So, it was no surprise to Dick when he showed up to class with 10 minutes to spare. He took pride in being a dedicated student, after all, his father expected nothing less than the top grades. He was steadily copying down his notes while the rest of his class filtered in. This being an elective, Law Enforcement, and just a step on the road to becoming a lawyer-his dream, and so it was full of every age. Dick was a Junior himself.

The first person to class after him had been Rachel Roth. She sat in the back of the class with her nose crammed in a large book. Across the front it had a large picture of a Raven on it, and it read "The Collection of Edgar Allen Poe". She turned the pages with a flick of black nails, and chewed on her red lipsticked lips. He hair was chopped short at her chin and had a blue tint to it that matched the almost violet of her eyes. Dick looked away from her to notice that the class was almost full now. Victor Stone, the football knuckle head, now sat next to the class brown-noser that always let him copy his work-which was exactly what he was doing. Dick also heard the loud voices of the cheer team, namely Kori Anderson, as they talked about all the gossip that they could fill in before the teacher arrived. The bell rang harshly just as the last student ran into the room-Garfield Logan. He was the only freshman in the class, and nothing could show that better than his attitude.

"Sorry I'm late teach." He said with a goofy grin.

"Please, take your seat." The teacher pointed to the one right in the center front, the desk Garfield usually ended up with because of his tardiness. The young boy sighed and sat heavily in the seat next to Dick.

"Hey man, got an extra pencil?" He asked as he rummaged through his trashed backpack. "I can't find mine."

Dick took out his pencil from the pencil bag he kept in his folder and handed it to him. "Here."

"Thanks!" The boy grabbed it, and a wrinkled piece of paper from his bag and smoothed it out to get ready for notes. The lecture was long, and tedious. Dick had already read ahead in the chapter for this week, and so he knew all the information the teacher drawled on about. He peered out the window and let his mind wander a bit. He was taken back to his dream, and couldn't help but feel like it meant something. Suddenly, he saw a figure pass by the window, with a half gold mask upon its face. Startled, he stood roughly.

"Yes, Mr. Greyson?" The teacher said confused.

"May I use the restroom?" He spat suddenly. He snatched up the restroom pass and left the room quickly. Once he reached the end of the hall, he peered out the window and felt his heart beat quicken. _What was that? It looked like...but it couldn't have been_. Dick thought to himself. He slowly walked to the bathroom and peered at himself in the mirror. He looked distraught and paranoid. He splashed some water on his face and breathed in slowly trying to calm himself. After all, it had just been a dream.

The bathroom door opened and Garfield stood in the doorway.

"Hey, the teacher sent me to check on you." He said as he let the door close.

"I'm fine." Dick said shortly.

"Okay okay. Geez man." He snorted. "You could at least say thanks for caring."

It was quiet for a second and Garfield turned to leave.

"Wait!" Garfield turned back to face him. "Have you ever...I mean..Well. Last night, I had this dream. It was crazy. And well, I can't help but feel like it means something. Or, it's trying to warn me."

"Warn you? Of what, midterms?"

"You're right...that's just stupid. Forget it." Dick fixed his tie and made sure that the water was off his face.

"You know, that was harsh of me." Garfield said lightly. "But, you ever think this dream might just be stress?"

"Maybe.." Dick walked to him and stuck out his hand. "My name is Dick, by the way. Dick Greyson."

The young boy's face turned to sudden shock and he burst out in laughter.

"Dick? Really?!" Upon seeing Dick's serious face, he stopped and shook the boy's hand. "I'm Garfield Logan. Most people just call me Gar though."

"Well, it's nice to officially meet you Gar."

"You too...Dick." He giggled again and then became stoic.

"Well, we might want to head back to class, before we get into too much trouble." Dick said walking out into the hall. "If the teacher asks, you walked in on me puking, because I had a bad breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." Garfield smiled and the two returned to class.

By lunch, Dick had returned to feeling normal, and he hadn't seen another masked man. He now sat in the grass just outside the cafeteria and slowly ate his ham sandwich as he worked on his trigonometry homework. Suddenly, another person plopped next to him and set their tray full of food next to his.

"Do you ever take a break?" Garfield asked as he picked up the pudding bowl that was filled to the top. They had a buffet style lunch, one of the perks of a private school.

"No. I don't have time for breaks." Dick said sternly as he pressed equations into his calculator. "What is it you want?"

Garfield looked slightly hurt and embarrassed. "Oh, well. I thought that...maybe I could sit with you. Since we are friends now and all?"

Dick looked up at him and sighed. "Don't you have other friends?"

"No." Dick was shocked with the answer and felt pity for the kid. He knew how hard it was to be alone. "I just thought..I can leave if you want me to."

"No, it's fine. Just don't drop any pudding on my stuff and you can stay." Dick said making Garfield beam with new happiness.

"Deal!" He ate his food and let Dick work in peace for a bit, but once the food was gone, it was like this kid's mouth needed something else to do.

"So, Dick...Got a girl friend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Never really been interested in having one I guess."

"Not even for like..the dances?"

"No."

"Man, that sucks for you."

"I guess."

"So, what else do you do besides school work?" Garfield asked as he pulled at the grass. He was slowly putting it over one of his hands and he chuckled. "How weird would it be if I was green?"

Suddenly, Dick felt a sharp pain in his temple and he yelped out in pain. An image flashed in his mind of a green kid, oddly enough identical to Garfield, and he laughed and ran. He was saluting to someone, and then he was eating pizza. He was changing into an elephant, than a gopher, than back to himself. When Dick opened his eyes again, he was looking up at the sky and a crowd of people were around him. Closest to him were Garfield and the nurse.

"Get him up, come on. Let's get him to my office." Garfield helped him sit up slowly, but the boy was too small to lift him. The nurse pointed into the crowd. "Mr. Stone, come help us."

Dick felt himself pulled off the ground by huge hands and they helped him stumble his way back inside leaving the murmuring students and Garfield behind.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, look out for my next update, I will try to make it soon!


	2. Starting Over

**A/N:** Hey guys! New Chapter! Also, bear with me. I started my full time accelerated one year nursing classes...lots of work. So, I will update when I can (which I hope will be at least once a week) but we will see how that goes.

Anyways, enjoy!

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Dick was feeling woosy as he sat in the nurses office staring at the white walls, and he'd barely been sitting for a few seconds. His head pounded and his skin felt clammy and shaky. Victor Stone stood next to his bed waiting on the nurse to come in so he could get a pass to be excused from being late to class.

Dick looked at the football star and realized that he couldn't think of anything about him other than what could be told by looking. In fact, now that he tried to, he couldn't remember anything about anyone. He couldn't even remember his life past this morning anymore. Panic rose in his chest.

_I hope I don't have a concussion...or a tumor. _He thought to himself and he let his head fall into his hands.

"You okay, man?" Victor said placing a hand on his shoulder. Dick suddenly saw flashes of a half man, half robot that looked strangely like Victor. His body shook and his head felt like it was splitting open.

"Yeah," He managed through gritted teeth. "I'm fine."

"You sure? Cause your nose is bleeding." Victor pulled a kleenex out of the box on the desk and handed one to him. Dick wiped his nose and grimaced at the sight of the blood. "You haven't been acting like yourself either. I mean, you haven't called me a stupid jock, or insulted anyone today as a matter of fact."

"Why would I insult people?" Dick said pressing a Kleenex into his nose firmly.

"Well, no offense but you kinda have this reputation for being an asshole." Victor crossed his arms and stared down at him. "You really gave off the 'I'm rich and my daddy has status so fuck off cause I am better than you' vibe 24/7."

"Oh." Dick closed his eyes and tried to think of a time like that, when he was the person everyone else though he was. But he couldn't. When he opened his eyes and looked at Victor again, he though he saw one of his eyes turn red. He jumped and then it vanished. The nurse came in shortly after and gave Victor a look of annoyance before leaving to room to her desk, no doubt to give him a pass to class.

"Listen, Victor. I just, I'm sorry. Do you think there is anyway you and I could...start over?" Dick said sticking his hand out for a shake. Victor stared at him for a moment, contemplating before shaking his hand firmly.

"Yeah! Friends with Dick Grayson, boo-ya!" The boys both cracked a smile and Victor waved goodbye leaving the room. Dick laid his head back on the pillow waiting for the nurse. He wondered why Victor saying boo-ya stuck out in his mind so much. He'd never recalled hearing it before. But, all the same, it felt familiar. Slowly his eyes closed and his world went dark.

* * *

_Everything was changing faster than they could keep up. He was running with four others, running away from this madman...or were they running after him. In this place, it was hard to keep track. _

_"You'll never catch me, my little duckies." The crazy ginger man laughed as suddenly he jumped out of a painting on the wall and ran away. He, the red head flying girl, the blue cloaked also flying girl, a cyborg, and a green cheetah all turned and followed him in pursuit. He rounded a corner, they rounded a corner and he was gone. _

_"Titans, spread out." He told the others as they each crept up to a door on the hall. They opened them quickly and no one found him inside. They all looked at the last door of the hall and crowded around before yanking it open. Again, a negative._

_"He's done this before, why haven't we learned the tricks yet!" The blue cloaked girl said angrily. She gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. The others seemed to have the same feelings._

_"Guys, we can't let him get the better of us. Like you said. We have done this before, and we will do it again." He said standing tall. He knew he had to be strong as their leader and he couldn't afford for them to know that in his mind he knew something was off about tonight. "Look, lets just keep moving. We will get this, we always do."_

_"Uhm, Excuse me. Robin." The red head girl was addressing him and he nodded in acknowledgment. "Where is beast boy?"  
_

_They looked around and noticed that the green cheetah was missing._

* * *

Dick gasped in breath and opened his eyes finding himself in the nursing room still. He didn't remember falling asleep, but as he realized earlier, he didn't remember a lot of things.

He thought back on the dream he had just awoken from. It was strange, and yet it felt so right. Leading a team, hunting down a bad guy. But, afterall it was just a dream. That kind of stuff just wasn't real.

The nurse came in the room and looked surprised.

"Oh, Good. You are awake."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only for one period."She smiled and handed him a glass of water. "Now, do I need to call your father? Or do you think you will be fine for the rest of the day?"

"Oh, I should be okay. I was just tired. And it was hot today. Thank you." Dick took the water and the nurse stayed to make she he drank it all before leaving to get him a pass ready. Dick swung his legs off the bed and stood up. His head felt a little dizzy and his hands shook, but he didn't want to stay here and dread on his dreams anymore.

Once the nurse brought his pass, he headed to his fifth period. Trigonometry. He felt a small bit of shame knowing that he had never finished his homework. Since he was late to class, there was only one seat left, next to Kori Anders. Surprisingly enough, she was excellent at math. Not so much any other subject. She smiled at him and moved her stuff enthusiastically out of the chair.

"Hello, Dick." Kori said. "I'm glad you are feeling better."

Dick nodded and offered her a small smile in return. Although Kori was a member of the cheer squad, she was one of the nicest girls Dick had ever known. She seemed to really care about others around her, and took time out of her day to help her friends whenever given the chance. It made her one of the most loved and most envied girls in the whole school. Not to mention her tanned skin, perfect curves she wasn't afraid to show off, and long bright red hair that many boys wanted to see if it matched the carpet. Dick himself though, couldn't see himself with someone like Kori.

He wanted a girl that was more deep than that. Someone he could really talk to, and fight with, and just someone all around perfect. Besides, Kori wasn't into dating either. Which made them work together very well in the math class.

"I took these notes already for the lecture you missed. I was going to bring them by after class if you never showed." She handed him several sheets of paper.

'Thank you, Kori. That means a lot." Dick nodded and put the papers in his folder.

"Oh, and Mrs. Frein said to let you know you can bring your homework tomorrow since you weren't feeling well."

"Well, that's a relief." Dick smiled and the two had to fall silent as lecture continued. Dick vaguely paid attention, stealing glances every now and then at Kori, trying to figure out what was different about her. And then it his him.

She looked exactly like the flying red head from his dream.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it was kind of short. But I didn't want to progress the story toooo much yet. Anyways, reviews are always gladly accepted. They make me happy.

Also, thank you so much to Crimson Bright for letting me know that my facts were off. :)


End file.
